Another Birthday
by kataangweek
Summary: (Korrasami, Kataang - Oneshot) It is Korra's 25th birthday, and she can't help but notice how sad Katara is.


A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been posting. I'm feeling really uninspired lately. But here's a sad little oneshot that will make you sad. Did I mention it's sad? Okay. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Hey, Katara? Are you alright? You seem awful quiet." Korra snuck placed a concerned hand on the old woman's shoulder. It was Korra's birthday, and it had been her idea to have the party at The Southern Water Tribe. Korra assumed Katara would be more comfortable in her own home. Even so, she seemed solemn and uncharacteristically stiff all night. It was not like her to be so quiet, and Korra was worried.

But Katara gave a small smile. "I'm fine, dear. Thanks for asking."

Korra returned the smile, but was not fully convinced. "Are you sure?"

Katara looked into Korra's eyes. "Very."

She placed her hands on Korra's broad shoulders. "Besides. You should be enjoying your party and not worrying about me."

But Korra could see the pain and age that she had lately carried around. It was evident in her eyes, the way she walked, the way she held herself. Not only was Katara getting old. She was losing the joy in herself. And Korra wasn't the only one who saw this. Of course, her children did everything they could to make sure she was comfortable. But no matter how much they tended to her, Korra knew there was an emptiness inside her.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I can't help it. You just seem so…low lately." The words fell out of her mouth before she could think. But Katara only sighed, knowing the truth in them.

"I know. And I'm sorry. It makes me not much fun to be around, does it now?" Katara gave another forced smile, making Korra wince.

"Don't apologize. It's not you're fault."

"I should be happy to see you growing up. But every time I look at you..."

Suddenly, it all came to Korra. She understood why Katara was always so sad on her birthday.

"Oh, Katara. I'm so sorry."

Katara looked down at the ground, willing herself not to cry.

"Sometimes, I can hear his voice through yours. Even in the times where you are your craziest, I can hear his wisdom and youth peeking through.

"Even in his oldest age, he was always so full of life. Just like you." Katara began, memories glazing over her eyes.

"Have you ever been able to talk to him? You know, connect with his spirit?" Korra said, suddenly curious.

Katara looked down. "No. Trust me, I've tried."

Korra placed her hand on Katara's upper arm. "He was wonderful. I can see why you loved him so much."

"I did."

"What?"

"Love him. So much. He was smart, courageous, witty, and full of love and life. When he found out that his people had died, his rage was minimal. He loved all who lived and cherished their lives. He cared about everyone and everything, from the smallest pebble to the largest spirit. He was incredibly wise, even in his tender ages. He taught me so much, and showed me how to be strong. I don't think I have loved anyone as much as I loved him."

Katara didn't realize the tears were falling until Bolin saw her and gave her a concerned look. She smiled back reassuringly, wiping the tears away.

"Love is a strange thing, Korra. You have so much compassion for a person, yet you can't stand them at times. They make your heart ache to the point of breaking, yet you can't live without them. And when you have to, it's like there's nothing left to give. You have no idea what love is like until you're in it."

Korra knew exactly what Katara was talking about.

"Twenty-five years ago today, Aang died. And you were born. Looking at you makes me realize how long I've been without him. Yet I feel like he held me in his arms yesterday."

Korra looked down at the floor, feeling guilty and enraged. How could she cause someone such pain? But Katara lifted Korra's chin in her fingertips.

"Don't feel bad. You bring me so much joy. And to be close to you is almost as wonderful as being close to him." Katara wrapped her arms around Korra, as she cried into her.

"Thank you."

Asami stood on the other side of the room, talking to Mako. When she saw Korra's distressed figure, she almost began sprinting over to her. But Katara put up a hand. Asami nodded, but kept her eyes firmly on Korra, worry filling them.

When Korra pulled away, her eyes were red and puffy.

"You have a great love, Korra. Don't ever let her go."

"I won't." Korra smiled.

"Now go. And stop worrying about me."

That night, Katara passed away peacefully in her sleep at age 93. While it was concluded to be from old age by the doctors, Korra knew it was from a broken heart. 25 years is a lot to spend without someone you love. And Korra knew that Katara was at her breaking point. Even so, she was distraught. Katara had been her mentor, healer, and friend. And she had given her better advice than anyone. But her time had come, and she knew it was for the best. Finally, Katara could be with the one she loved.

* * *

A/N: Please review if you enjoyed!


End file.
